


Voltron: Spin the Bottle

by hime_complex



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anti - Freeform, Monsters and Mana, Multi, Shatt, Spin the Bottle, Voltron, anti shaladin, anti sheith, klance, minor pallura if you squint hard enough, minor platonic kissing and background ships if you squint, pidge is a girl just like in canon, slight angst but mostly fluff and humor, vld
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-08-06 21:17:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16395269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hime_complex/pseuds/hime_complex
Summary: Despite Keith’s resistance, Allura and Lance insist that the Paladins try an “earth game” after Monsters and Mana gets old. The usual (and even some unusual) antics ensue.





	Voltron: Spin the Bottle

“Allura, no offense, but I’m getting a little tired of Monsters and Mana,” Hunk says, resting his head on his hands.

“But it’s Coran’s favorite game! It’s so much fun!” Allura protests.

“Shiro’s already died like five times and come back as the same character. We gotta do something else.”

“For your information, I’ve come back as five different characters. Shiro, his twin brother Jiro, and their triplet Niro. They’re actually sextuplets. After that I was Viro and Kiro. But Kiro just died so now I’m Firo,” Shiro explains.

“Yeah, you can’t do that,” Hunk says dismissively. “I’m out.”

“Yeah, me too,” Pidge agrees. “Let’s play something else.”

Allura sighs. “Fine. How about you show us some of your Earth games?”

“Earth games?” Pidge asks. “But we didn’t bring any...”

“There’s plenty of games you can play without a board, Pidge,” Keith sighs.

“Like what?”

“Like... Truth or Dare!” Lance exclaims, sitting up.

“We’re not playing Truth or Dare,” Keith says, glaring at Lance.

“Seven Minutes in Heaven?”

“Lance—“ Shiro warns.

“Spin the bottle..?”

“Ooh! What’s that?” Allura asks, her eyes lighting up.

Keith huffs and looks pointedly at Lance. “We’re not playing that.”

“No, tell me, tell me! I want to learn your Earth games,” Allura pleads.

Lance grins. “Basically, you sit in a circle and spin a bottle. Whoever it lands on, you have to kiss.”

“That sounds fun! Let’s play!” Allura smiles, clasping her hands together.

Pidge looks at her blankly. “Uhm. Are you sure about that?”

Matt looks up from the mess of metallic parts he’s been tinkering with, and nods. “Yeah, are you sure..?”

“I’m sure! Let’s play!” She says decisively, her mind already made up.

“Uh. Okay...” Shiro says. “But you have to give us the right to pass. I’m not kissing any of the little ones here.”

“Yeah, Shiro’s like my dad. I’m not kissing Shiro,” Pidge says, crossing her arms.

“Cheek kisses work too,” Lance says. Pidge nods, and plops down on the floor.

“Okay. So who has a bottle?”

“I’ll go get one! Since it was my idea after all,” Lance winks and strides away.

“Oh, boy...” Pidge mutters under her breath.

In a few minutes, Lance returns, wiggling a heavy glass bottle.

“Where’d you even get that?” Pidge asks him, her brow furrowing.

“Oh, you know. Places.” He replies.

“You took it out of the fridge and dumped out whatever was in it, didn’t you.”

“Yup!”

Hunk’s face falls. “My space juice...”

“I tried a sip. It was weird anyway. Now let’s play!”

He sits down next to Pidge. Keith sighs and sits next to him, followed by Matt, Allura and Hunk. Shiro closes up the circle, sitting between Hunk and Pidge.

After a moment, Shiro speaks up. “So... Who’s going first?”

“Make Lance go first. He suggested this game,” Pidge smirks.

“No fair! You can’t just volunteer me!” Protests Lance, “Now you have to go first!”

“What?! That’s not how it works!”

“Too bad! Your turn!” Lance shoves the bottle into Pidge’s hands, and she sighs.

“Fine...”

She puts the bottle on the floor gingerly, in the middle of the circle, and spins it. It slows down, and lands on Matt.

“Ew! I’m not kissing my brother!”

“Aw, you don’t wanna give me a little cheek kiss? For your big bro?” Matt grins.

“No way!” She spins the bottle again, more aggressively this time. It slows, and looks as if it’s going to point to her. “Myself..?” She says, confused.

“No! It’s on Lance!” Allura points and giggles.

“Ugh...” Pidge sighs dramatically. “I don’t wanna kiss Lance!”

“Hey!” Lance exclaims, putting a hand to his chest and frowning.

“Fine...” She grumbles, and turns her body to face him. She leans in, closes her eyes, and pecks Lance on the lips quickly.

Her face is slightly red as she pulls away, still muttering. “I can’t believe Lance was my first kiss...”

“Whoa, that was your first kiss?” Matt exclaims. “Aw, my baby sister is growing up!”

“Shut up! That barely even counts,” She retorts.

“My turn!” Lance grabs the bottle and spins it, closing his eyes and whispering, “Please land on Allura, please land on...” he opens his eyes.

“Hunk!” Allura exclaims.

“Oh!” Lance says, a little startled. “Okay...” he crawls over to where Hunk is sitting, his cheeks tinted pink. He plants a soft kiss on Hunk’s lips before pulling away and sitting back down. “Okay, Keith’s turn!” He says, attempting to quickly change the subject.

Keith rolls his eyes, and spins the bottle. It lands on Shiro. “Nope! You didn’t make Pidge kiss Matt.” He spins again, and the bottle lands on Lance. Keith curses under his breath.

“I’m not kissing Lance.”

“Why not?” Pidge leans over and pokes him.

“Because I don’t want to!”

“Aw, come on—“

“I’m not kissing Lance!” He repeats rather angrily, before standing up and storming off.

“Jeez, what’s his problem...” Pidge frowns, and then looks at Lance, who looks genuinely upset this time.

“I’m...” He pauses. “I’m gonna go get him.”

Lance stands up quickly and strides away.

Pidge just shrugs at the others, who shrug in return. They’re used to this type of thing by now.

———————————————————

“Keith, wait!” Lance catches up to him, and grabs his wrist. Keith turns, and quickly yanks his hand out of Lance’s grasp.

“What do you want?” He asks, crossing his arms and huffing.

“Look, I’m sorry or whatever, but...”

Keith looks at him expectantly.

“You... you don’t want to kiss me?”

“No! No I don’t.” Keith says, turning away.

“Keith...” Lance frowns, his eyebrows knitting together. He puts a hand on Keith’s shoulder.

“Listen, you don’t have to, or whatever. But... you really hate me that much? That you would rather leave the game than have to kiss me? It’s just one little kiss...” he trails off.

“You really wanna know, Lance?”

“Uh— yeah! Tell me, I guess... or don’t, I don’t know...” Lance looks down, his hand dropping from its perch on Keith’s shoulder.

Keith turns to face him, still refusing to make eye contact.

“The truth is... I do want to kiss you, Lance. I really do. That’s... that’s why I left.”

Lance looks up at him, confused. “Wait what?”

“Go ahead. Make fun of me. I don’t care anymore.”

“Whoa, whoa, slow down! You want to kiss me? So why’d you leave..?” Lance steps closer to Keith, reaching out for his hand. “Are you... scared..?” Lance takes his hand gently.

Keith quickly pulls away, still refusing to meet his eyes. “Shut up. I don’t wanna hear it from you.”

Lance grabs his hand again, this time in both of his own. “I didn’t mean it like that. Keith... if you want to kiss me... maybe... you should?”

“What the hell does that mean?”

Lance moves closer to him and sighs. “Just close your eyes, okay?”

Keith pauses for a second, then nods and closes his eyes, taking in a sharp breath. Lance leans in and ever so gently, his lips meet Keith’s. He closes his eyes, and frees his hands to snake around Keith’s waist. He kisses him for a few more seconds, softly but deeply, his lips parting just enough to allow their mouths to meld together as one. Keith sighs into the kiss and relaxes in Lance’s arms, a hand pressed against his chest. Finally, the two break apart, a thin string of saliva still connecting their mouths. Both boys are blushing deeply, and Keith clears his throat and steps away.

“Wait..!” Lance says, his arm once more wrapping around Keith’s body and holding him close. Keith’s eyes widen suddenly, and he bites his lip a little, looking up at Lance, who takes that as a cue to kiss him again. Keith soon finds his fingers entangled in Lance’s hair, as he tilts his head for a better angle. Finally, he pulls away, breathing hard.

Lance allows a small smile to spread across his face, which turns into his usual shit-eating grin once Keith smiles back.

“What?” Keith scowls at him again, though his hands are still laced around the taller boy’s neck.

“Oh, nothing...” Lance smirks. “We should get back to the others...”

Keith separates himself from Lance awkwardly. “Um... yeah! Okay.”

Lance squeezes his hand once more before releasing it and walking back, a few paces ahead of Keith.

———————————————————

The group collectively looks up at the two of them, Lance smiling awkwardly and Keith behind him with his arms crossed.

“So...” Pidge smirks and begins, motioning for them to explain themselves.

“So what?” Keith replies defensively. “It’s Matt’s turn, just go.”

The two boys sit down as Pidge and Hunk exchange confused looks. Matt reaches for the bottle, closes his eyes and spins it. He opens them when he hears Shiro’s voice.

“Me...”

Matt flushes slightly, but scoots across the circle to kneel in front of Shiro. He hesitantly leans in, pausing for a second, before closing his eyes and kissing Shiro softly. He lingers there for a moment longer than he probably should have, before pulling away abruptly, his face bright red. He stutters out an apology and scrambles back to his spot. Pidge chuckles at him a little, until Hunk silences her with a meaningful glance.

“Anyway! Your turn, Allura!” Matt hands her the bottle, somewhat over enthusiastically, and she gives him a weird look but doesn’t say anything before spinning it. She claps her hands together as it stops.

“Pidge! I got you!”

“Oh... Uhm! Yeah. Okay.” Pidge says, her eyes darting back and forth as she wrings her hands in her lap. Allura grabs both her hands in one of her own and leans in, giving a red-faced Pidge a short but sweet kiss. She smiles before sitting back down in her spot.

“This game is fun!” She declares. “Your turn, Hunk!”

“Okay...” Hunk takes the bottle and spins it quickly. “Whoops,” he says as it falls out of its spin and rolls to a stop at Pidge’s feet. “Do I need to redo that?”

“Nope!” Allura says, her eyes bright. “You got Pidge!”

“What, again? That’s grounds for a re-spin,” Pidge argued, crossing her arms. “It’s not even pointing at me anyway.”

“Oh...” Hunk said, looking confused. “So am I spinning again, or..?”

Pidge just laughs and rolls her eyes. “Come here, big guy. Let’s get this over with.”

“Hey!”

She leans over and gives Hunk a quick peck on the lips, followed by a glance at Allura, who looks innocently yet annoyingly pleased with herself.

“Just go, Shiro!” Pidge sighs.

“Okay...” He picks up the bottle and spins it, and it slows to a stop on Matt, whose face starts to turn pink once again.

Pidge just grins and looks at her brother, nodding in Shiro’s direction.

Shiro crawls forward, and stops in front of Matt. He starts by picking up his robotic arm, then quickly thinks better of it and drops it back, raising his good hand to cup one of Matt’s reddened cheeks. He leans in slowly, his eyes fluttering shut as he kisses Matt on the lips. Instead of pulling away this time, Matt tilts his head to deepen the kiss, and reaches his arms back to pull Shiro closer to him. After a few more moments, the two pull away slowly, both blushing lightly.

They stay there, looking into each other’s eyes with soft half-smiles, until Pidge breaks the silence.

“Can you two... do that somewhere else?”

The pair breaks apart, startled, both flushing. Matt scratches the back of his neck sheepishly.

“Uh... yeah! I’m gonna go... I’m gonna go to bed or something. Night guys!” Matt says, walking away quickly.

“I’m gonna go train,” Shiro says, standing up and walking after Matt.

“Uh. The training room’s that way...” Lance frowns, confused.

“Lance—“ Shiro says, glaring back at him.

Realization spreads across Lance’s face and he flushes. “Oh, shit. Never mind.” He coughs, looking away.

Pidge just rolls her eyes, and Allura shakes her head. “Oh, Lonce,” she says.

They all look down quietly, and somewhat awkwardly, before Pidge speaks up again.

“So... Keith, you never had your turn...”

“Shut up, Pidge.”

“But you have to kiss Lance!”

“I told you, I already—“ Keith claps a hand over his own mouth, and Lance looks away, pretending to be distracted.

A smug grin spreads across Pidge’s face. “I called it! Totally called it.”

Allura frowned. “How do we know they’re not lying..?”

“For fuck’s sake, let it go already!” Keith argued. “I told you, I had my turn—“

Keith is silenced by Lance’s mouth on his, and after a moment of surprise, he leans into Lance and kisses him back. For a moment, the rest of the room disappears and he is lost in the feeling of Lance’s long fingers in his messy hair, and their bodies pressed together...

“Yeah that’s enough for one night,” Pidge declares, getting up and walking away. Allura and Hunk nod in agreement, say their goodnights, and head off to their respective rooms.

After a few moments, Lance breaks away for air, his face flushed. Keith looks around, suddenly aware of his surroundings. “Where—“

Lance puts a finger to his lips. “Shh...”

He scoots back from Keith, and grabs the bottle once more, placing it between the two of them.

“Hey, Keith,” Lance says, a glimmer of mischief in his eyes, “Wanna play spin the bottle?” He grins.

Keith can’t help but smile. “You fucking idiot,” he says, before grabbing Lance’s face once more and kissing him hard.

**Author's Note:**

> just an fyi, i hc pidge as a lesbian and don’t ship her with hunk or lance, but i did what i had to for the plot. if y’all like those it’s whatever i just don’t. especially plance. and if adam rlly is dead then shiro deserves to find love again. i didn’t include romelle but u already know she and allura are in looooove, and i didn’t include lotor because no. it would also get kinda confusing w too many characters. and of course i am anti sheith/shaladin because it’s disgusting and i made sure that was abundantly clear. sheithers and shaladins not welcome. this fic ain’t for y’all nasties, romanticizing my trauma is not allowed in my good christian voltron fic. anyway im balls deep in the voltron fandom rn so i figured id post this, i hate voltron and everyone deserved better. not ready for season 8. rip hunk’s space juice, it will be missed.


End file.
